I'm glad you were not alone
by Lor Lupin
Summary: Part of the "sockless verse". Bike Chanderson friendship and Klaine. In which the 11th doctor is a badass for wearing bowties and Mike has a fierce death glare, Finn gets a bloody nose and Kurt thanks Mike for being a good friend.
1. Chapter 1

In which Mike and Blaine have an epic bromance and Finn is a jerk (not my words, Mike's)

I don't have beta, so I guess that you'll find tons of grammatical mistakes and mispellings.

Anyways, I hope you still enjoy it and leave me a review to tell me how horrible or great this is ;)

**I'm glad you were not alone**

"I'm just saying" Mike smiled while standing nearby Blaine's locker "that Neville was much more of a badass than any other character in the books" Blaine shut the locker and rolled his eyes, adjusting the strip of his bag.

"Well, duh, he was kind of great in the Deathly Hallows, but Harry defeated Voldemort before turning 2. You cannot untop that, is like comparing the Doctor with Rory" Mike acted offended, taking one his hands to his heart in an over-dramatic gesture.

"How you dare to offend Rory Williams' name? He hit Hitler, for fucks sake!" Blaine laughed openly.

"11th wears bowties and fezzes, and I'm telling you from experience that you need to be a real badass to pull that off" Mike's smile dropped when noticing the now absent cloth that has been ripped from Blaine's neck that morning by one of the hockey players, who almost asphyxiated him while laughing at the "fag hypster".

"Point taken" the Asian boy nods, starting to walk to class with Blaine.

"Then again, thanks for supporting me this morning. I can hide a torn down bowtie and some neck bruises to Kurt, but if you weren't there, I doubt I could have escaped without a purple eye"

"It was nothing" Mike bit his lip uncomfortably. It was not the first time that he has seen the other boy in trouble since his arrival at McKingley, but his smile seemed to fool everyone in Glee club, whose members tended to assume that he was fitting in very quickly. Mike thought so too not long ago, but Blaine and him has been rehearsing quite heavily for the play, helping each other since Mike was a strong dancer and Blaine an strong singer, so they complemented each other quite well. Spending so much time together, he started to notice that sometimes Blaine would change clothes in the middle of the day or lose some of his garments, then he realized that his smile dropped the moment people stop looking, more specifically, when Kurt stopped looking. Then, there was that night Mike stayed late after rehearsals, when no one was still in the school and heard some heartbreaking sobs from the boys bathroom, finding Blaine rubbing some kind of ointment in his scraped shoulders, almost crying. He shut the door soundlessly and didn't say nothing about it, but from that moment on wards, he kept an eye on him. He started noticing some of the hockey jocks terrorizing Blaine every time they had the chance and how he would just suck it up with a brave face and kept smiling to everyone he saw in the halls. At first, the jocks would leave him alone if Mike went near them with a menacing glance and Blaine would shrug it off and say that he could handle it, but thanked him anyway. And thus, they started to hung out together in the hallways, just in case, and that led to an awful lot of conversations about Scifi and videogames, and football, and some how, they ended up hanging out after school as well and sharing relationship problems, and well, it all ended in what Tina called affectionately the most epic bromance of McKingley. They still had different schedules, tough, and the jocks sometimes figured out at what times Blaine was "unsupervised", like today.

"I'm telling you, Mr Chang, if you could patent that deathly glare of yours, Hollywood movie starts would be giving you millions right now " Mike stiffened a bit at the name. His father was still a sore spot after the three weeks in which they haven't even talked to each other at dinner.

"No one calls me Mr Chang, that's my father" Blaine blinked a couple of times and let his gaze down, guilty.

"I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better, at least, he worries" Mike frowned. The repressed sadness in his words whenever they talked about parents made him wonder about his friend. Blaine didn't talk about his family that much, because, in his own words 'there's not much to say'.

His father didn't disown him when he came out or shout he was not his son anymore, as Mike's father did; at first, he tried to 'bond' with him in the hope that he would 'fix him' spending quality time together, but after a while he realized his efforts were fruitless and he had ignored Blaine's presence in his entirety ever since, convincing himself that he didn't exist at all. His mother was not any better, since she has ignored Blaine almost all his life. Sometimes, he wondered why they didn't kick him out, but for someone who valued so much their public image, that was not good publicity, so they were bounded to support him at least until he left high school. It has perks; he was allowed to do everything he wanted, like changing schools or spend more time in his boyfriend's house than in his own, or staying with Kurt in his room without the concerned of being interrupted, but whenever he encountered any of them in thee hallways, their indifferent and almost disgusted expressions gave him more pain than any other punishment they could have think of.

Mike didn't know all of this, of course, and neither did Kurt, really. They just knew that his parents never showed up to see "West Side Story" and that they have never seen them in the house anytime they have visited. Maybe they were busy people.

They were almost half way to the choir room when they spotted Santana partially hidden behind some sunglasses. Blaine headed determinately in her direction and Mike stopped on his tracks. This is not going to be pretty…

"Santana, I just wanted to say…" she let down the glasses and sent him her most bitchy glare.

"Get out of the way, dwarf" she snarled. He didn't seem undeterred, tough.

"I know I've already told you this, but seriously, if you need any help, with whatever, me and Kurt…" he keeps on, placing his right hand on her shoulder and smiling.

"I told you to bugger off" she snaps "I don't need no one's help! I'm from Lima Hights Adjecent, I don't need any spoiled prep boy covering my back" She snatches away the hand on her shoulder and Blaine stiffens in the spot. _Oh God_… Mike bits his lip and walks two steps towards them. Blaine is not giving up and Santana is going to beat him if he just doesn't drop it.

" I'm sorry, I was just trying…"

"What is going on here?" Finn appears in the crowd and Blaine closes his eyes once, sighing and turning back to face him.

"This is non of your business, grease bag" she says, sending him a threatening glance

"Is he bothering you?" the taller boy asks. Santana snorts.

"Santana and I were just…" Finn looks at him for the first time in the conversation, with a superiority glance from his higher position.

"Shut up, Anderson" he sneers. Blaine seems at lost and just nods once.

"He was trying to help" Mike finally intervenes, shocking the three of them. They probably forgot he was even there.

"Stay out, Mike. This has nothing to do with you" Finn says slowly and low, still looking at Blaine, daring him to disapprove.

"Nor with you, Saskwacth" Santana replies.

"I don't want anyone giving you crap about… you know…" Blaine and Mike look at each other and then to the girl who has crossed her arms.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before outing me, you fucking jerk" she shirks. People start to stare in their direction.

"Why don't we just…" Blaine tries to calm them down.

"SHUT UP, Blaine! You are not in the Dalton anymore! You see me wearing a blazer? No? Then shut the fuck up because here no one gives a crap about what you have to say!" Everyone in the corridor is now openly staring at them and expect Blaine to react in some way or another. Even Santana seem out of words.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to help" he mutters shyly.

"Well, guess what? No one needs you or your stupid help. Here we support each other and we don't steal someone else's spot in the club. We are a family and we doesn't need an spoiled brat that only wants attention in that family." Mike and Santana stare at Finn in shock, as does the students in the hall. Blaine straightens and look Finn directly in the eye, with a poise that no one has seen in him since he transferred.

"Thank you for being honest" he says coldly, adjusting the strip of his bag. Finn is dumbstruck, blinking a couple of times. For the time anyone is able to react, Blaine is already gone.

"Well done, bocazas" Santana finally murmurs, looking in the direction the other boy left.

"He's such a drama queen" Finn sneers. Santana frowns and Mike seems to get out of his reverie.

"What did you say?" he asks colly. Finn shrugs.

"C'mon dude. Who does he think he is leaving us like that, Rachel?" the girl has a sarcastic remark just in the tip of her tongue, but before she can start her rant about how much of a hypocrite Finn can be, she sees Mike throwing the punch. It almost seems to be ages until the Asian's hurled fist collide with the tallest teenager's cheek.

"Jerk!" he shouts to the figure on the floor that was not expecting the pacific and shy Mike Chang to slap him with a such a force. Santana murmurs something like "wanky" before smiling at Finn in the floor and following Mike to wherever he was heading.

"Oh, God Finn!" Kurt finally appears, running through the crowd "Why the hell are you bleeding? Britanny told me you were shouting at Blaine and… did he do this to you?" he has expression in between concern and pride that disconcerts Finn.

"No, he didn't" the other boy growls, standing up "Mike did"

* * *

><p>"If I wasn't digging pussies right now, I would totally knack you" Santana casually remarks, still following Mike's track.<p>

"He's such a fucking hypocrite. How can he say that to anyone? He's the one who has been getting all the masculine solos for 2 years!" he is so pissed, but he has to find Blaine. He has to tell him that not everyone in Glee club thinks that way.

"He's just jealous of preppy boy. I'm pretty sure his nipples doesn't look like custard cupcakes" Mike smiles imperceptibly, sighing and turning around to face her.

"He's having such a hard time here. He's hiding all the bulling from Kurt because he doesn't want him to worry and he's only staying here because he's so scared to lose him. He's enduring all this shit for Kurt and Finn thinks he has the right to take out his rage with him just because he's more talented, well, screw him" Santana laughs but he doesn't know what is so funny about this whole situation.

"That's the time I've ever heard you say so many words in a row" she says, smiling sideways "Who made you his representative in Court anyway?"

"He needs one since no one even bothers in defending him. Were are supposed to take care of each other and accept us for what we are, right? Why are you all having such a hard time accepting him?" Santana swallows a lump in her throat and looks at some point over Mike's shoulder.

"He tries too hard" she states, shrugging. Mike looks at her in the eye, he knows she's not finished "You know how many times he had tried to talk to me after the political ad? 17. I've been counting. It's not that I don't appreciate the effort, but I want to do this my own way. He's way too nice to everyone and they take advantage of it. Why wouldn't they? He has been living in this beautiful world with rainbows that doesn't really exist. Life is hard, you can't just start to help every little bird that falls from a tree" Mike closes his eyes a few seconds and nods once, when he opens them again, they are filled with sadness.

"Maybe if more people were like him, there would be no birds to help" Santana blinks and stays in the spot while Mike keeps walking towards the men's bathroom.

* * *

><p>"You know it's not true, right?" he hears Kurt saying before opening the door.<p>

"It sounded pretty sincere to me Kurt. I… Maybe it would be best for me to quit Glee club. I would still see you at school and stuff but wouldn't mess with you guys…" Mike stays behind the door, feeling an intruder in the conversation. He's glad Kurt found him before he did because he really didn't know what he would have said or if it would have helped.

"Don't be ridiculous. You didn't mess anything…" Blaine laughs, but it's kind of bitter and emotionless.

"But I did. Santana and Brittany left because of me. And then, both clubs started to fight and Finn was so enraged that said something stupid in a hall and Santana's life is fucked. It is my fault. He's right, I shouldn't try to fix this, I'm only making it worse…" his voice cracks and Mike feels his hearth break.

"Stop that right now. You didn't do anything" the other boy murmurs softly.

"But I did. I always do. I fucked my parents life when I came out, I almost got you killed last year for advising you to stand to Karofsky, , I didn't let any of the Warblers shine because I was afraid to say "no" when they gave me solos, I tried to have sex with you while drunk … I don't know how you can put up with me.." Mike felt his own eyes starting to cloud. How could someone like Blaine be so harsh with himself?

"Let me be very clear about something, you did not fuck up your parents life, they fucked up not accepting you. I didn't get myself almost killed for having courage, it was because Dave had none and you did not decide who had the solos, the council did. You're only human, honey. We all make mistakes but you… You always do everything with your heart in your sleeve and when you screw, you are brave enough to apologize and admit you were wrong, that's what matters. I wouldn't even dream to be with someone more perfect than you… I'm sure Madre Teresa wouldn't be my type, anyway" the involuntary laugh that escaped his mouth made the couple aware of his presence and Kurt opened the door. He didn't seemed bothered by the fact that Mike has been listening.

"I…" he started, unable to excuse himself. "I wanted to make sure you were okay…" he trailed off, looking at his feet rather than any of the boys.

"It's okay Mike" Kurt smiled, hugging him unexpectedly. "Thank you for taking care of him when I'm not around" he felt himself flush.

"You knew?" Blaine asked, sniffling a bit from one of the sinks.

"I know cover make up when I see it, sweetie. I've been wearing it since I was twelve not to worry my father. I was waiting for you to tell me" he said, letting go of the Asian boy and turning to his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry" Blaine repeats for what it feels the millionth time in the day.

"I'm just glad you weren't alone." His boyfriend smiles, heading out the bathroom.

"I'm sorry I punched your brother" Mike finally says, before he went out.

"Don't be. He deserved it" he walks away and both boys watch him get lost in the crowd.

"You punched Finn?" Blaine laughs and Mike flushes again.

"No one calls my best friend a drama queen and gets away with it" he states seriously. And then both of them crack up and start laughing.

"Talking about badass" Blaine says, punching his shoulder lightly.

**FIN**

**I might write something more for this universe, probably Santana finally taking Blaine's offer for help or Mike and Blaine having an epic marathon of the HP movie while Tina and Kurt go shopping, or some double date... We'll see.**

**I hope you've enjoyed it ;)**

**Lor Lupin**


	2. Sockless verse What is it?

Sockless verse.

First of all, thank you all for the reviews and yes, I'll sep writing for this universe because I'm in love with Bike Chanderson friendship and I think we need more fic about them ^^

That's why the "sockless verse" has been created and you can read " Socks are so overrated" as the second part, where Mike and Blaine have an HP marathon.

Thank yyou for your time and I hope you enjoy this verse and have as much fun as I'm having writing it. ^^

Lor Lupin


End file.
